l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi
Togashi was the founder of the Dragon Clan, one of the Kami that fell from Tengoku when the stomach of Onnotangu was cut open by Hantei. He is one of the three Kami that did not participate in the Tournament of the Kami, the other two being Fu Leng and Ryoshun, Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf declaring that he already knew the outcome. Togashi himself never died, though he changed identity every fifty years or so, and continued to personally rule the Dragon Clan for over 1100 years Way of the Dragon, p. 57 until he was confronted by the Seven Fortunes as a lawbreaker of the Celestial Order. Togashi accepted their judgment and ascended to Tengoku. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer Eaten by his father Nothing whispered in Lord Moon's ear, driving him to madness, turning his suspicions against his younger children, Fu Leng. Hidden Emperor, p. 5 His father Onnotangu hunted his children down. Bayushi and Akodo fell first. Hida, Doji, and Shiba were likewise found and consumed. Togashi led Shinjo near Fu Leng's clever refuge and exposed them all to his father Lord Moon. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 21-22 Nothing had offered Fu Leng a place to hide in the shadow. Before Fu Leng could reply, Togashi drew his brother from the shadows and both were devoured by Lord Moon. Hidden Emperor, pp. 5-6 Togashi, with his foreseeing skills knew they had to be found, allowing the Celestial Order and Fate to proceed. Way of the Unicorn, p. 22 Founding Rokugan As soon as the Children of the Sun and the Moon touched the soil of the Mortal Realm, they ceased being divine. While they were still not truly mortal men, they were also no longer gods. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part I They soon set off from Seppun Hill in order to explore and understand this mortal world they had fallen into, to return five years later. Imperial Histories, p. 11 Tournament of the Kami The Kami realized that the mortals of the world to which they fell needed guidance and organization that only they could provide. Hantei looked out and saw the people of Rokugan as children who should be taught the wisdom required to flourish. The Kami realized they were just the ones for the task. The siblings organized a tournament, and the victor would become the ruler of the new-formed Emerald Empire of Rokugan and of his or her other siblings and their mortal followers. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Togashi declined to compete in the Tournament of the Kami for he looked at his brothers and sisters and knew the outcome. Hantei won besting his brother, the great warrior Akodo, and thus became the first Emperor of Rokugan, founding what would become the long-lived Hantei Dynasty. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 19 When the Last Akodo Falls Because Hantei spared Akodo, Akodo swore to his brother that he and his family would serve him. Togashi, watching the battle from a distance, whispered: "When the last Akodo falls, so falls the last Hantei." This forewarning was instrumental during the events in the 12th century. Followers In the year 5, Imperial Histories, p. 14 the other brothers and sisters of Togashi gathered many followers, but Togashi did not want any. After his lesson with Shinsei he retreated to the bleak mountains of northern Rokugan. where he sought to be alone. This turned out to be impossible as two humans, Mirumoto and Agasha, had trailed him into the vastness of the north. Way of the Dragon, p. 15 Togashi was met by Kjgkt, a young curious spirit of the elemental Earth. He greeted Kjgkt as an honored superior and the two talked at length. Eventually, Togashi was once again overcome by the wisdom of another and thanked the young Zokujin for his insight. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 57 Togashi's Meditation Togashi did not eat or drink and stood on meditation, convinced he had to not move until he could understand Shinsei's teachings. Mirumoto and Agasha each day brought him food and sake, but Togashi did not move. In the ninth day they begged to Shinsei, but the little prophet did not act this day. In the tenth day, Togashi was near death, and saw Shinsei moving to him. Togashi told he would not move until he could undesrtand, and Shinsei sat alongside him, and said, 'Neither will I.' Togashi smiled and realized the task of seeking enlightenment could not be found in that way. He began to eat, and Shinsei followed. Way of the Dragon, p. 5 While Togashi was starving himself, he was also starving those he promised to protect; a very selfish act in Shinsei's eyes. By sitting down next to him and saying, "Neither will I," Shinsei showed Togashi the consequences of his actions. Way of the Dragon, p. 30 Dragon Clan is founded Together with Mirumoto and Agasha the three built a temple to Amaterasu and a castle around the temple to protect the temple. Togashi and his two followers remained here for many years, and word of their temple grew, drawing more followers to the Dragon Clan. Many of Togashi's new followers went for Togashi's wisdom. Others showed promise with the sword and were trained by Mirumoto, and Agasha trained those remaining who showed insight into the ways of the elements. Those who sought to follow him were pushed to their limits, mentally and physically. One such individual, Akodo Kaiteru, became one of the first person to bear the Togashi name after he almost starved to death in the Dragon mountains. Way of the Dragon, by Seth Mason Duty All the kami were given tasks by their brother Hantei. Togashi was charged to "Watch the Emerald Empire. Through your eyes, the truth of history shall be known." Togashi knew that truth could not be known without separation from the mundane, as so he retreated up into his mountains. He remained in seclusion, studying the words of Shinsei, communing with the spirits of the Elements, and above all he watched the Empire. Records of Togashi's observances, the Chronicle of Rokugan, were kept in the depths of Kyuden Togashi. Every event from the birth of the tiniest sparrow to the death of the greatest Emperor was chronicled therein. They were written in a strange serpentine script that only the most erudite of monks could comprehend. Seclusion Togashi would rarely leave the mountains for over a thousand years. The few times he did venture forth marked tremendous changes in the Empire. Each time the destiny of the Empire hung precariously in the balance. His passings have coincided with storms, earthquakes and other natural phenomenon, none of which could be connected to him. At the beginning of the twelfth century his appearances in Rokugan began to increase, portending a major event to come, the Day of Thunder. Way of the Dragon, pp. 57-58 War Against Fu Leng Gathering Thunder At the height of the war, the armies of Fu Leng were pushing the defending Crab back slowly. None of the Kami were willing to confront their mad brother, and defeat seemed inevitable until a wise man named Shinsei appeared. He revealed that a small group of individuals could infiltrate the Shadowlands and defeat Fu Leng, but they would have to be mortals. Hantei, grievously wounded from a recent battle, declared that one individual from each clan be sent to join in this endeavor. Togashi put forth his own yojimbo Mirumoto as the Dragon Thunder. Shinsei assembled the remaining Seven Thunders personally, and joined them on the quest to defeat the Ninth Kami. Togashi knew in advance that the Thunders would die. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him. The cost was heavy, as only Shinsei and Shosuro survived the fight. After defeating Fu Leng, they retreated north, with the First Oni and many other creatures on their trail. The timely intervention of Shiba allowed Shinsei and Shosuro to reach Rokugan, but at the expense of Shiba's life. Fu Leng had been defeated, but at a very high cost. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Togashi's Duty Before Shinsei departed he told Togashi of his reasons for leaving. Togashi understood, and promised that when Shinsei's descendants returned that he would be the first to greet them. He also promised that he would remember Shinsei's warning. When one thousand years had passed and another Day of thunder approached, he would help prepare the mortals for what they must do. Way of the Open Hand, p. 17 Togashi, Bayushi and Shosuro Togashi saw the destiny of Bayushi's follower Shosuro, and to warned his brother that she would have to walk her own path alone. Bayushi was very angry with Togashi, and refused to believe his prophetic vision. The Daughter, by Seth Mason After the events around the Day of Thunder, Shosuro fled the Scorpion Clan and sought refuge with Togashi in hopes the Lying Darkness within her could be stopped. Togashi trapped her in a crystal prison, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 7 but she later escaped, now fully under the influence of the Lying Darkness. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 The Eternal Kami In the year 101 Togashi faked his death, changed his name and continued to rule the Dragon Clan with his divine power and immortal wisdom. Imperial Histories 2, p. 35 In the Imperial Court he appeared in the guise of a quiet, hooded man simply referred to as Ino, sharing his insights into the past and future with the new Emperor Hantei Genji. Imperial Histories 2, p. 40 Togashi the Dragon Togashi was the first dragon to enter the world of men, but where the other dragons were the physical avatars of powers in the universe he was not. His form as a dragon represented the wisdom of the world, and the enormous potential it contained. When he first touched the earth he lost the immortality inherent in all dragons. In exchange, he gained the ability to see the world as it truly was. The other dragons refused to give up their immortality, and as such remained bound to their respective elements and could not view the world outside the confines that the elements presented. Togashi considered his immortality an fair trade for this wisdom. He would frequently speak with the other dragons, and his discussions with Osano-Wo were legendary within the monastic order of his family. Togashi's family Unlike his brothers and sisters, Togashi never took a bride nor had any children (that, until recently, the empire knew of; see Togashi's Son). The Togashi family, which bears his name, is a family not of blood in the traditional sense, the Togashi are comprised of the Ise Zumi who came to follow Togashi (and now his grandson, Togashi Satsu). Though they were not descended from the Dragon Kami himself, Togashi used his own blood to add his power to their tattoos, so they are, nevertheless, connected to Togashi's blood. Way of the Dragon, p. 14 Falling in Love In the year 230, Imperial Histories 2, p. 37 Bayushi Oshiso, then the Scorpion Clan Champion, decided to attempt to infiltrate the lands of the Dragon Clan. Oshiso sent his daughter Bayushi Kuninoko to gather information from the enigmatic Clan. Way of the Dragon, p. 18 Secrets of the Dragon, p. 8 She took with her the 12th Black Scroll. Togashi fell in love with Kuninoko and she returned his love, so Togashi shared with her his deepest secrets, that he was the kami Togashi, impersonating every Dragon Champion. When she left the Dragon lands, the scroll remained with Togashi. Time of the Void, p. 126 Togashi's Son Oshiso was not to see his daughter again for seven years, but when she did return, hair was streaked with grey and completely blind. She also hed uncovered the secret for which her father was searching. Oshiso's daughter told him that the man the empire knew as Togashi Kuzejiro, the Dragon Clan Champion, was in fact the Kami Togashi under an assumed name, still alive after two hundred years. She informed him that she was pregnant with the son of Togashi and that she was returning to Kyuden Togashi. Oshiso tried to stop her, but eventually he had to let her go, never to see her again. Way of the Dragon, p. 19 In the year 238 his son was born, and Togashi was secretly proud of the progress his son made, hoping his son would help his clan prevail through the dark times he had foreseen. Advising the Scorpion This year Oshiro met with Togashi, who admitted his identity to Oshiro and promised to share future information with the Scorpion. He also promised a favor to the clan in exchange for claiming Kuninoko as his own. During generations Togashi told the Scorpion Clan Champion many secrets, but only those he allowed to be known. Way of the Scorpion, p. 27 The Scorpion Clan kept this information as it's most closely guarded secret until the Second Day of Thunder, when it became known throughout the Empire. The Bayushi were unsurprised afterwards when Togashi Hoshi revealed himself and attempted to take control of the Dragon. Togashi and the Gozoku Like all Scorpion Clan Champions since Bayushi Oshiso, Bayushi Atsuki knew the secret of Togashi's existence and met him in counsel shortly before Atsuki and the rest of the Gozoku were preparing to assassinate the Emperor Hantei Kusada and take control of the Empire. The Dragon Kami advised Atsuki to kidnap the heir and control the throne from the shadows instead of killing him outright. After taking this as a sign of approval from a child of Tengoku, the Gozoku changed their plans and thus preserved the Hantei line. In 432 Togashi decided to act against the Gozoku, and Kusada was subtly influenced by Dragon diplomats to foster his daughter, Hantei Yugozohime, to the Lion Clan for instruction. Togashi knew the Lion would train and educate Yugozohime in the principles of Hantei supremacy, sowing the seeds of the Gozoku's doom. The next year Togashi secretly met Yugozohime and her Lion hosts, promising Dragon support if she moved against the Gozoku. Imperial Histories, p. 48 Later, as Yugozohime prepared to take the throne from her Gozoku-controlled brother, Togashi ordered the Mirumoto family bushi to cut off the Imperial Lands, preventing the Gozoku from coming to the aid of their puppet heir. With Yugozohime's coronation as Empress, the Gozoku's power was at an end. Kokujin In 1118, Togashi realized that a confrontation with his brother was inevitable, began to prepare himself. Now the flesh bound Kami found that a thousand years in mortal form had left him vulnerable to such things as doubt and fear. Knowing that he could not show such weaknesses in the battle to come, he took the unusual step of nurturing two tamashii. Into one, he poured all his fears, doubts, anger and other negative emotions. Unfortunately, the act broke the mind of the tamashii, and despite Togashi's attempts to help him, he escaped and fled the Dragon lands. Soon this former Ise Zumi took a new name, Kokujin, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 8 Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf leaving behind his former name and family, Togashi Mutsuma. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 82 Scorpion Coup Sometime prior to the Scorpion Coup in 1123, Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju met with Togashi. Way of the Scorpion, p. 27 The exact details of their conversation was unknown but it was believed that Shoju asked Togashi's insight on the Prophecies of Uikku. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 84 Shortly after the Coup was set in motion, Hoshi wrote a letter to his father begging him to keep the Dragon Clan out of the events unfolding at the capital. Hoshi suspected the true motivations for Shoju's actions and felt the Dragon should allow the Scorpion, his mother's clan, to complete the task they had set before them. Clan Letter to the Dragon Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Togashi's Death When the Second Day of Thunder came, Togashi entered the throne room with the Seven Thunders. He attacked Fu Leng, who broke Togashi's back and left him crippled. The Dragon Clan, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #15) Togashi died this day by the hand of Mirumoto Hitomi. The Twelfth Black Scroll was hidden within his beating heart, and Hitomi had to retrieve it so that the Dark Kami could be finally defeated. Dragon Clan War Novel, pp. 1-7 Despite his actual corpse was dead, his soul did not passed to Tengoku, and remained in Ningen-do, against the natural order. He later would occupy the corpse of his grandson granted his powers of foresight and taking the dragon form. Togashi's Guidance Togashi guided Hitomi after she realized her mistakes, who eventually released Shosuro from the Chamber of Crystal in 1132. Hitomi heard the voice of Togashi in her mind while she challenged Onnotangu. Her voice was used by Togashi to accuse Lord Moon to destroy Akodo, when he crashed the mountain down, to have used lies and treachery to drown Doji in the sea, and that his envy and hatred stole away Bayushi's only love, Shosuro. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee Togashi Satsu Togashi guided his grandson Togashi Satsu to retrieve Togashi's Daisho from the mad monk Kokujin in 1159. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Ascension to Tengoku Judgement Togashi's interference with Satsu drew the attention of the Seven Fortunes. They judged his interactions illegal, and forcefully removed him from Ningen-do. Vacant Throne, pp. 109-110 It was part of the upheaval of the Celestial Order, that had already overthrown Yakamo as Lord Sun, and would remove Hitomi as Lady Moon. In the Month of the Goat of 1170 the soul of Togashi ascended to the Heavens. Destroyer War Togashi foresaw the Destroyer War decades before it happened. He arranged for Kitsuki Taiko to receive a Hummingbird tattoo that allowed her to save her companions when they first encountered Kali-Ma, a gaijin goddess and avatar of Shiva the Destroyer. The survivors had played an important role in the defeat of the invaders. He gave to Togashi Iroshi a piece of parchment with the pattern for the tattoo. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Legacy Togashi had a shrine to honor him and seek his guidance, Togashi's Shrine (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) and the Festival to Togashi was held in the Chisei district of Otosan Uchi to celebrate his life. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 47 Items wielded by Togashi * Togashi's Mask * Togashi's Daisho External Links * Togashi (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Dragons Category:Kami Category:Prophets Category:Tengoku